We Are One
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: "That's all part of being a woman Zelda, you are made the way goddess made us. We are part of each other." Link kissed Zelda and then whispered in her ear "We are one." he said to her as Zelda understood what Link told her


**This is about Link and Zelda having their first child, and Ganondorf's on the trail to get the child, can Link and Zelda keep him away from the baby?**

It was taken place after 2 years of Link and Zelda being married, Ganondorf has been trying to get Zelda many times but his plans really do fail all the time. Link one day woke up to see Zelda sick, he wondered what was wrong with her "Why have you been sick for the past few weeks?" he asked her, Zelda looked at Link "I don't know what's wrong with me, I better go see a doctor today." Zelda thought that if she goes to see a doctor, then maybe he or she can tell her what is wrong "I'm going to do somethings in Woodland village, I'll be back within a few hours." Link said as he left Hyrule castle, so Zelda got up and went to a house in Hyrule castle walls, when she got to the clinic the lady behind a desk looked at Zelda "Yes queen Zelda, how may I help you?" "Hello, I have been sick for a few weeks and I can't seemed to find out why." Zelda replied "Ok, I'll get a doctor to see you in five minutes." Zelda sat down on a chair as she waited for a doctor to examine her to see why she has been sick for the past few weeks, after five minutes a lady came in the waiting room "Zelda, a doctor will now see you." Zelda got up and went to a room as a doctor came in.

"Hello queen Zelda, my name is Dr Ginger and I will be seeing why you have been feeling sick." Ginger sat down as she was ready to take notes "What's seems to be wrong?" Zelda got started on talking to her doctor "I've been waking up throwing up, I've been eating strange things that I've never have before, and I've been having dizzy spells." Ginger jot all the things Zelda said down "Now Zelda, when was your last time of the month?" Ginger asked "It was 5 weeks ago, and I haven't had it since." Zelda replied "Ok then Zelda, let me do some tests and I'll have the results within a few minutes." Ginger did some tests on Zelda as she waited for Dr Ginger to come back, once she did she has the results "Well Zelda, I've did some tests and by the result on why you are sick. Congratulations you're pregnant with child." Dr Ginger smiled, Zelda was shocked, she didn't know that was going to come up.

"I'm going to be a mother?" Zelda asked, Dr Ginger nodded "Yes you are going to be a mother Zelda, so what you must do is try to not have too much stress, it's not good for the baby." Zelda nodded "And I think you should tell Link, is he the father of the baby?" Dr Ginger asked "Yes he is the father of this baby, I will tell Link the news." Zelda replied as she got up and walked back to the castle in Hyrule. When Zelda got back in she started to cry, she wasn't sure how to tell Link, she calmed herself down and realized that Link will be back within a few minutes "Now what should I tell him?" Zelda was thinking, until she heard Link calling her name. Zelda walked out of her and Link's bedroom as she met Link in the throne room "Hello Link." she said, Link saw a few tears were in her eyes and rolling down her face "What's wrong Zelda?" Link asked "There's no easy way to say this Link..." Zelda sobbed as Link pulled his wife to him and rubbed her back "Just try to breathe and stay calm, what's bothering you?" Zelda looked up at Link "You're going to be a father.." she said "I see Zelda, maybe we can..." Link then realized that his wife is pregnant, he then got excited "What? you're pregnant? how could this happen?" Link was then cut off by Zelda "You know what Link, I was worried that you would be upset or angry with me."

"Why would I be upset or angry at you Zelda?" Link took her hands into his "We're going to have a new prince of princess here, that will one day take our place as future king or queen." Link placed his one hand on Zelda's flat stomach "We'll raise this child together Zelda, and I will never leave you or the child." Link smiled as pulled Zelda into a hug again "Are you sure we can do this?" Zelda asked "I'm sure we can Zelda." Link kissed her as she and Link walked upstairs to their bedroom as they sat together on their bed "So Link, about the baby. I have to ask you a few things." "Like what Zelda?" Link asked as Zelda kissed his cheek "If our baby is a boy, what name should we pick for a boy?" Link looked at Zelda "We would use a name for the baby if it is a boy, do you like Rinku?" "Where have you heard of that name?" Zelda asked "Rinku means Link in Hyrulian." Zelda smiled "I love that name for a boy, but what if it is a girl?" Zelda asked "Then what would we name her?" "Do you like Lucy?" Zelda smiled at her husband "I love that name for a girl Link, Lucy is a great name." Link kissed Zelda's forehead "We're than settled for two names, one for a boy and another one for a girl."

"I love those names Link, you picked the best ones." Zelda hugged Link as a guard came to Zelda and Link's room "King Link and queen Zelda, the father of Zelda is very very ill and he wished for you two to be there for when his time comes." Zelda and Link walked to Zelda's father's room, he was in bed so ill that he couldn't get up, he looked to see Zelda and Link walking into his bedroom "Zelda...Link..." he said "Come here..." Link and Zelda got closer to the dying father of Zelda "We're here father of Zelda, we're going to be here for you. We will never let you die on your own without us." Link said to Zelda's father "I'm glad that you and Link are together with me, I would never want to die like this on my own." Zelda looked at her father who is dying "Me and Link are going to be parents father, it's too bad you won't get to see your grandson or granddaughter." Zelda said "Zelda, I am so happy for you and Link. That you are both having a child together, just remember to have your hearts go on with your lives..." Zelda's father coughed "Just remember this Zelda and Link, you both will do what is right." Zelda started to have tears in her eyes, she hated to see her father in allot of pain from the illness.

"I'll keep Zelda safe as we go on, and we'll have as many children as we want." Link said to Zelda's dying father "Since you and Zelda became king and queen of Hyrule, I knew you would keep it safe for as long as you're here." Zelda started to cry as she hugged Link and cried in his arms, then she looked back at her father and hugged her father "I don't want to go father, I love you..." Zelda sobbed "There there Zelda, you and Link have to go on without me." Link was feeling the same pain as Zelda is, Zelda's father is the only parent who is dying and he was all Zelda has left til his death "I will go on..." Zelda stuttered as more tears were forming "Me and Link...We'll go on...even if you're gone...we'll still go on with our lives.." Zelda started to cry again, losing her father is breaking her heart, Link looked at Zelda's father, he cough and was about to take his last breath "I know, you both will do what is right..." Zelda's father took his last breath as he passed away "Zelda's father?" Link asked but Zelda's father wouldn't wake up "Father! FATHER!" Zelda screamed as more tears rolled down her face "Father?" Zelda then realized that her dying father passed away, she and Link hugged as Zelda cried harder as Link rubbed her back as a few tears came out of his eyes.

* * *

A month went by after Zelda's father passed away as Zelda and Link had gotten over their lost as Zelda and Link walked to see Epona in her stall, she walked towards the couple and smiled at them "Hello Epona, are you ready for a ride?" Link asked as he started brushing his mare, Zelda fed Link's horse and gave her fresh water as Link was done brushing and saddled up Epona he was ready to ride her, when he and Epona was riding Zelda cleaned Epona's brushes and hoof pick while she was being ridden by Link. Once Zelda was done she sat by a tree as she watches Link riding Epona, after a couple of minutes of riding Link got off of Epona and he took off her tack as he and Zelda gave Epona a bath "Link, I think Epona would be a great mother someday." Zelda smiled at her husband "I think Epona would be amazing mother of her foals." Link said as he started soaping up Epona as he was careful not to get soap in Epona's eyes as he got Epona covered in soap, then Zelda got the hose and sprayed water at Link "Hey!" he said "That's not fair Zelda!" Link said in a playful mood as Zelda rinsed the soap off of Epona as she shook her whole body to get the water off of her as Zelda and Link left the shed as they began a water fight.

"You'll never get me Link!" Zelda shouted as she was ready to get Link, when he grabbed the hose and sprayed Zelda with water "Hey! stop Link!" Zelda said as she and Link had a water fight and then they were both laughing, when the water fight was done they changed into dry clothes and hang the wet ones to dry, Zelda was in her and Link's bed reading a book as Link stayed beside her so Ganondorf doesn't come to hurt them or the baby within Zelda "Zelda, I can't wait til our child gets here, life just can't get any better than this." Link wrapped his arms around Zelda as his free hand was on Zelda's flat stomach, Zelda was almost 2 months pregnant and Link's head got to where his hand is "Hello little one, this is your daddy." Link said as Zelda smiled at Link, he has never did anything like that when they were kids because the queen only had Zelda "You're going to be the most amazing father than any other." Zelda said to Link "I can't wait til we feel our child kick Zelda, you'll be the amazing mother than any other." Link smiled as Zelda pulled him over and they ended up with a kiss.

* * *

2 in a half months later, Zelda is now on her fourth month of pregnancy and she started to grow more and more tired than usual. Link would help her with anything she needed help with, Zelda was sleeping one afternoon when Link came to his and Zelda's bedroom to see his wife sleeping. Link then realized that Zelda's baby bump was starting to show, he crouched down as Zelda opened her eyes to see Link, she sat up on their bed as she yawned "Hey Link." she said "Zelda, I am so sorry that I woke you up." Zelda looked at Link "You didn't wake me up, the baby did." Link was confused, how did the baby wake Zelda up? "I think someone's getting hungry in there, are we?" Zelda smiled as she patted her swelling stomach "I'll make you something Zelda, you just get back into bed and rest." Link said to her "Thanks Link, I really would love that." Zelda smiled as Link made chicken for her as she and himself ate in their bed together. Once the chicken is eaten, they both sighed.

"Anything else I can get you?" Link asked "No I'm fine now Link." Zelda replied as she felt something moving within her, she had both of her hands on her stomach "Link," Zelda said "What's wrong?" Link asked "It's the baby Link, it's kicking! feel this!" Zelda said excitedly as Link placed both of his hands on Zelda's stomach, he felt his baby moving within Zelda "Wow, strong movement I think it's a girl." Link had a feeling that his child within Zelda is going to be a girl "Or maybe it could be a boy Link, if we had both it would be nice." Zelda smiled as Link kissed her stomach as she yelped when the baby kicked "Ow!" she shrieked "What happened Zelda?" Link asked, he was getting worried about his wife and the child within her "The baby kicked my ribs." she said, Link laughed "Better for the baby to kick there than your bladder." "I could imagine how that would hurt." Zelda giggled as Link rubbed her stomach, then there was more movement happening within his wife "I bet he or she loves me." Link laughed "I think he or she does Link, you're the father." "I am the father Zelda, we'll soon have our prince or princess here with us." Link smiled "I'll keep you and your mother safe from Ganondorf, he will never hurt you or your mother." Zelda smiled at Link "You're going ti be one protective father Link, and I knew you will keep our child safe from Ganondorf."

The next day Zelda is sitting down on her throne really hungry and tired, she knew that she wouldn't be standing up for a long time. Link has been helping his wife allot. Zelda was awaken by the feel of her child within her kicking a lot like if there was a horse racing "Woah your horses in there," Zelda placed both of her hands on her stomach "Daddy will be here soon, I'll keep you safe." Link came in as he sat with Zelda "I see this little one is like moving allot in there." "He or she is moving allot, I am not sure what color for the theme yet, because we are not sure if we're having a boy or a girl." Zelda and Link started to think for a moment "Why not we take a guess." Zelda looked at Link "My triforce of wisdom is saying that it's a ninety percent a girl." "We'll go with girly stuff then." Link smiled as he kissed his wife's stomach as he rubbed it "Hello sweetheart, this is your daddy. Mommy and I can't wait to see you, you'll look beautiful no matter what you look like." Link had his head on her stomach, he can hear the heart of his child beating within Zelda "I can hear the heart beating Zelda." Zelda smiled with tears in her eyes "That's great, our child's healthy so far." Zelda's stomach started to growl "Oh my, someone's really hungry aren't we?" Link got up "I'll get you and the baby something to eat." Link said as he kissed his wife as he went on a mission.

When Link got Zelda ice cream with strawberries and sour cream, Zelda then looked angry "What's wrong?" "Where's the pickles Link?" Zelda asked as she took a bite from the ice cream "We ran out, but more will be on the way." Zelda got up "Then, you should have told me before the last minute!" Zelda yelled at Link "Well I'm sorry princess!" Link yelled back, then Zelda started to cry. Link then calmed down and realized he had made Zelda cry, he's never did that since when he and Zelda were children "I'm so sorry for making you cry Zelda, I..." Link wrapped Zelda in his arms "It's not your fault Link..." Zelda sobbed "It's mood swings I've been having." Link kissed Zelda's side of her face "I know what's going on Zelda, it's just your pregnancy is acting up." "Yeah Link, I'm so sorry for yelling. I just lost it too quickly." Zelda cried as Link rubbed her back "Just take deep breaths Zelda, you're ok." Link smoothed her as Zelda calmed down "I really don't like the mood swings Link, and I hate to get angry and yell at you for no reason." "I know Zelda, I know." Link kissed Zelda as he let his free hand on Zelda's stomach "The baby doesn't want to come out and see that you're angry all the time, Dr Ginger doesn't want you to start labor too early."

"I understand that she doesn't want that to happen Link, but it's just not fun being pregnant at sometimes." Zelda replied "That's all part of being a woman Zelda, you are made the way goddess made us. We are part of each other." Link kissed Zelda and then whispered in her ear "We are one." he said to her as Zelda understood what Link told her as she then felt another kick within her stomach "It's kicking again Link." Zelda said as Link had his hands on Zelda's stomach "Wow. It feels so amazing feeling our baby, what I really hope for is, I really hope that our baby is a girl." Link looked at Zelda "I would want a girl too Link, and if we ended up having a boy it won't be so bad." Zelda replied as Link kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

4 months went by and Zelda has been having a hard time trying to do thinks like getting out of bed, Link had to help her as she got bigger "Link, the birds are chirping this morning." Zelda's head leaned on Link's shoulder. Link smiled at his pregnant wife "I'll keep you safe from Ganondorf and if he ever put his hands on your or our child, I will hurt him no matter what." Link kissed his wife and placed a kiss on Zelda's swelling belly as Zelda felt relaxed on the touch of Link's lips. A couple hours went by Zelda woke up from her nape in Ganondorf's lair, she was scared then she saw that she was scared "I hope Ganondorf didn't hurt the baby." Zelda had her hand over her stomach "Please sweetheart tell mommy that you're ok." Zelda was worried when Link walked in "Zelda!" Link freed Zelda and hugged her "Did Ganondorf hurt our child?" he asked "I don't know, I'm waiting to feel movement to tell me if our baby's ok." Zelda was in tears when she felt a kick "The baby's ok Link!" Zelda cried in joy as she and Link ran out of the castle when Ganondorf tried to stop them.

"You both are not going anywhere." Ganondorf growled as Zelda placed her hands on her swollen stomach as if she was keeping Ganondorf away from the child within her "Don't you get any closer to my wife or my child!" Link backed Ganondorf off as he shoved him into the water as Link got Zelda in his arms and they jumped on Epona as they ran back to Hyrule castle. When they got back Zelda was safe with Link "What happened when I was asleep?" she asked "Ganondorf walked into our bedroom and kidnapped you, I tried to stop him but I ended up passing out. When I woke up I realized you were gone, so I followed where Ganondorf went and that's how I got you back." Link smiled as Zelda kissed Link's cheek as his face turned red. Later that night Zelda was asleep as Link got back from using the bathroom, he crawled back to bed as he got closer to Zelda, having one of his hands on Zelda's swelling belly, he was feeling the child that he made within her "Hello little one in there, daddy saved you and mommy from Ganondorf." Link smiled as he kissed Zelda's stomach and went up to her face and kissed her.

* * *

Finally Zelda was on her final month of pregnancy and she was due anytime, Link has been spending his time with Zelda, not leaving her alone in case if she went into labor, Link would be able to be with her to see his child within her. Zelda was walking down to the dinning room one day, as she was walking she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. "Oh no..." Zelda moaned "Is this it?" she wondered, Zelda then felt another sharp pain again she groaned as Link saw his wife who looked like she was going to collapse, Link ran towards Zelda "Zelda!" he ran to her "What's wrong?" he asked her, Link helped Zelda up as Zelda looked at Link with a worried look on his face "I think it's time." she said "Oh my, Impa!" Link called as Impa showed up "Yes Link?" she asked "Zelda's in labor, can you get Dr Ginger for her?" "Alright Link, I'll get her." Impa said as she went to go get Dr Ginger, Link helped Zelda to their bedroom. Zelda leaned against the wall as she started her breathing "Link, it hurts." Zelda groaned as Link changed the bed sheets "I know Zelda, just hang in there Dr Ginger will be here as soon as possible."

Zelda looked at Link "I'm glad you're staying with me Link, you'll never leave me." Zelda then felt another contraction, she screamed as Link held her "It's ok Zelda, it's just a contraction. You're doing great, just hang in there." Link said as Zelda held her hand out to Link "Link, can you hold my hand while I give birth?" she whimpered "Sure Zelda, you need something to squeeze on." Zelda was then helped onto her and Link's bed with Link holding his wife's hand "It really hurts Link." she groaned "I know Zelda, just a little longer." then Impa returned "Dr Ginger said she's on her way, but she's going to be longer than she wanted because another woman has gone into labor and she is having a hard time." Zelda was then worried "What if she doesn't make it here in time?" she asked "Then I'll deliver the baby Zelda, Ginger told me how she delivers babies." Link sighed "That's a great thing Impa, in case if Ginger's not here for when the time comes, you'll help us deliver this baby." Link helped Zelda sit up more as he did his best to keep Zelda calm even she is in pain.

Zelda has been in labor for 7 hours and it was close to dinner time "Ginger's not here Link, and Zelda's fully dilated." Zelda was in tears "Oh no, what are we going to do? Ginger's not here." she said "I'll deliver the baby Zelda, now let's move your dress up." Impa moved Zelda's dress up to her hips as Link helped Zelda adjust herself "Now Zelda, let's spread our legs "Zelda did what she was told "What do I need to do Impa?" Zelda asked "Well queen Zelda, what you need to do is just breathe for now." Impa told her as Zelda started her breathing "You're doing great Zelda, just hang in there." Link rubbed her back as she grasped his hand "Link," Zelda said with tears coming out of her eyes "I'm scared." she told him "I know Zelda, just think about this. You're not alone, I'm with you and I am never leaving you." Zelda smiled as she groaned at the next contraction "It's ok little one in there," Zelda started to talk to the baby within her "Daddy and I are ready to see you, you're really ready to see us." Impa then got back to Zelda "Ok Zelda, on the next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can." Zelda nodded as she took a deep breath and pushed as hard as she can, she screamed in pain as she finished pushing.

"That's a great one Zelda, you'll have to push again when the next contraction comes." Impa told her "But for now, just relax." Zelda was sweating all over her; her face, her arms, her chest. Everywhere she is sweating "I love you Zelda." Link kissed his wife's forehead "I love you too." Zelda replied as she pushed at the next contraction which it felt like someone is tearing her apart "It really hurts Link." she cried "I know Zelda, but you're doing great." Link said as Zelda began to cry "I can't do it Link." "Yes you can Zelda." Link said "I can't Link, it feels like I have no energy left." Zelda groaned "I can see the head trying to come out Zelda, you're almost there." Impa called, Zelda pushed again and then the head came out "I see the head Zelda, now just one more big push and then we'll have the baby out." Zelda started breathing and when the next contraction came, Zelda took a deep breath and did the last push as the baby came out, when Zelda fell backwards the room was filled with cries from the Zelda and Link's child "Congratulations Zelda and Link, it's a girl."

Link smiled as Impa held the baby girl in her arms, Zelda began to cry with tears of joy, she pulled Link over for a hug "Oh Zelda, it's a girl..." Link said "It's a girl, we have a princess." Zelda smiled "We did it Link, our daughter is here." Zelda and Link kissed as Impa wrapped the baby girl in a blanket as Link and Zelda broke the hug as Impa placed the baby girl in Zelda's arms "Hello little girl..." Zelda cried with joy "I'm so happy that you are here now." Zelda kissed her daughter's forehead "Link look at our new daughter." Link got a better look at his daughter "She looks like you Zelda." Link kissed his wife as the baby opened it's eyes "She has your eyes Zelda." Link said as he kissed his daughter "Welcome to Hyrule." Zelda said to her daughter as she looked at Link "Do you want to hold her?" Zelda asked "Yes please Zelda." Link said as he took his daughter from Zelda's arms and onto his "Hello my little girl, I'm your daddy. I've kept you and your mother safe from Ganondorf, and I promise that he will never hurt you." Link kissed his daughter as she got on hold with Link's finger with a tight grasp "Awww, Link. She loves you." Link looked at Zelda "As much as I love her, she loves me too." Link smiled at his newborn daughter as she coughed at Link's face "She's got a good set of lungs there Link, that's a great sign that she is healthy."

Zelda smiled at her husband with her child as Link brought the baby to Zelda, she nursed her daughter with Link making sure Ganondorf doesn't show up to hurt Zelda or his child "Have you got a name for her?" Impa asked "Lucy," Zelda started "Her name is Lucy, princess of Hyrule." Zelda kissed Link as they both looked at Lucy she was as beautiful as her mother "Someone I once told her, that there's something that we are." Link started as he whispered to his daughter "We are one." the daughter fell asleep within Zelda's arms as she fell asleep as well.

 **Yay! it's a girl, so I wonder what to do you think of this story? tell me what you think of Link and Zelda's daughter.**


End file.
